


Storm

by Mochi_Jupe_Jaune (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Storm - Freeform, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, based on this pic by vennieandroxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mochi_Jupe_Jaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based kind of on this mini-comic by vennieandroxie (vennieandroxie.tumblr.com) about Minho and Newt, at the end of the Scorch Trials, where they're hiding in the pod things. Short, one-shot, I suck at summaries, but that's it really -- more Minewt, because I'm total trash :D</p><p>If you like tmr, check out vennieandroxie's art! Honestly! It's awesome :) The story is here: http://vennieandroxie.tumblr.com/post/104928208487/for-cryptogamss-request-minewt-first-kiss-in-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

With lightning exploding all around him, Minho grabbed Newt’s arm. He couldn’t speak, but he pointed over to where Thomas, Teresa, and a few other people were crawling into one of the pods. He mouthed the words “Come on!”; Newt nodded, and together they ran to the pod. Minho gripped the edge of the pod, slick with rain, and pulled. Newt did the same, and they managed to yank the lid open. They tumbled into the pod together, landing in a tangled heap of arms and legs.

Minho sat up and shook his head like a dog, scattering water droplets around. “That was close,” he muttered. He looked around. The pod was nothing more than a scooped white bowl, with a puddle of water in the bottom, and a smell that was truly terrible. Minho groaned, pressing his fingers into his eyelids as if that would make the image go away. “So this shucking place is our safe haven?”

“Doesn’t look like one to me,” Newt replied, tapping on the wall with one finger. A bolt of white-hot energy struck right outside, and Newt flinched away from the sound, shrinking closer to Minho. Although he knew his friend wouldn’t appreciate being treated like a little kid, Minho was tempted to put his arm around him and hold him until the storm was over.

“Whatever,” Minho said. “I guess we’re off the hook now.” He meant the words to be sarcastic, but there was a slight tremble in his voice. Any second. Any second now.

Newt mumbled something that Minho couldn’t make out, but he caught the words “lightning will strike through this bloody coffin” and smirked. “Man, aren’t you one butt-load of sunshine.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Newt rolled his eyes in that adorable way he always did when Minho was being an idiot; he couldn’t help but laugh, and Newt glared at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Minho said, still laughing. “I just find it not too bad.”

“What part—getting struck by lightning?” The sarcasm in Newt’s voice was thick, and damn was it sexy. Minho looked away, blushing.

“Well, not that. I mean . . . dying. With you.” He was definitely blushing, but there was nothing else to do but keep going. “Maybe I don’t want to fight any more. And there’s a possibility we won’t make it next time. This chance is as good as any other chances I’ll ever get.”

“You . . . you slinthead,” Newt muttered, and then suddenly he grabbed Minho’s shirt and pulled him in, shoving their mouths together. Heat flamed in Minho’s skin, muting the sound of the storm with the rushing in his head.

“What . . .”

Newt pressed his lips to Minho’s forehead briefly, then sat back on his heels, looking at Minho with his head titled to the side like a puppy. Minho could hardly believe it; it’d  
been ages since Newt had kissed him that way.

“Newt . . .” Minho tried to lean in for another kiss, but Newt put his hand up to stop him.

“That’s all you get for now,” Newt said, but his face was red too, and Minho wanted to kiss him again so badly.

“Not cool, dude. How come you get to do this and I can’t?” He was certain he sounded like a whining baby, but he didn’t care. If the world was going to end . . . he wanted to spend every second of it with Newt. Whether they were kissing or not—the making out was definitely a bonus, but he would be okay with just being with Newt.

“All right,” Newt relented. “Now, we have three minutes to find the real safe haven. And when we get there, you’ll be rewarded with one more kiss. Good that?”

Minho stared at Newt, taking him in, practically drinking in his image. Finally he managed to say something. “You have one hell of a way to cheer people up, you know that?”

“Why thank you,” Newt muttered, resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. Minho slid his arm around his friend and Newt sighed against his neck, his lips brushing Minho’s collarbone. “Be careful and don’t die, got it?”

“Good that,” Minho said, leaning his head against Newt’s and smiling at the repeat of what he’d said so long ago, back in the Glade. They might not be safe yet, but at least they were together.


End file.
